


Denial

by tloraxin



Series: FWB SenGen [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: Get ahold of yourself, Ishigami Senku. It will be a busy week. Ryusui would need help in next semester’s budget planning. He had meetings with his professor for upcoming non-campus project. He got entire five days booked for late lab sessions. He would have no time to think about Gen, for sure.Senku felt relieved at that last thought.Or would he?Also: Senku discovered Instagram.----Third part of FWB Sen/Gen is up! :)





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote some parts from the previous work: Gen's trip was changed from two months to one month, I added some more explanation regarding their age difference (I found out Gen is about 3-4 years old than Senku! Whaaat, that's so cute! ;__;) and more description paragraph on some scene. I will probably do this a lot, editing chapters as we go, but I will always make sure to inform the changes! :3
> 
> As usual, this is not beta read and English is not my first language. Please enjoy!

First week went by pretty awesome. It had been a long time since Senku’s out with his buddies. It’s a nice refreshment. He went to karaoke the other night with the usual group of friends –it’s an extend from Chrome’s friends in public archeology class he attended last semester; the siblings Kinrou and Ginrou, from Electrical Engineering and Computer Science respectively, and some of Kohaku’s fellow sport scholarship buddies; a buddy from track and field club, Hyoga, who specialized in javelin throw, and his girlfriend Homura, from uni’s gymnastic team. Needless to say, Senku didn’t have any other friend he could bring on the table. He knew Ryusui and Francois and others in student council but they didn’t engage socially like that.

That night Homura brought along additional friend: Minami, the chief of university press. She looked like she’s interested in Senku, the way she kept pressing her bosom to Senku’s arm the whole night.

Senku _hated_ it that he didn’t have any slightest interest about it. He wanted to be horny and agreed to Minami’s invitation to stay over at her tonight’s-completely-empty shared flat, but he just didn’t into the idea at all.

He hated that he’s back to his old no-sex-Senku just like that when it’s not Gen. It’s not right.

_When is Gen’s flight anyway?_

Senku stared blankly on Kohaku and Chrome's duet on Kana-Boon’s Silhouette. He then put out his phone, tapping around to reveal the conversation history he had with Gen. The latest text exchange they had was three nights ago, the mere ‘Can you come now?’ and ‘Yeah, sure’ hung like a heavy air in Senku’s lungs. His fingers twitched…

Senku shook his head and _shoved_ his phone deep inside his pocket. They only texted about their met up, and it would stay that way.

***

Second week wasn’t as easy. Why is not easy?

_One month._

Four weeks. It’s nothing. He’ll be fine.

_One month._

He lived entire 20 years or so without Gen. Things were awesome, right?

_One month._

“We reached Okachimachi station –“

Senku abruptly looked up from his phone –he just spent entire trip to uni staring at the gadget’s calendar. He snapped himself out of it. _Get ahold of yourself, Ishigami Senku_. It will be a busy week. Ryusui would need help in next semester’s budget planning. He had meetings with his professor for upcoming non-campus project. He got entire five days booked for late lab sessions. He would have no time to think about Gen, for sure.

Senku felt relieved at that last thought.

***

It’s harder to do in reality, though. Senku did everything perfectly with full concentration when he need to, indeed, but every time he finally got some time to rest… like lunch, or just short break, or dinner, or when he’s alone in his room… he found himself fiddled with his phone, reading Gen’s texts as if they’re reminiscence.

He just realized that Gen was always so polite in his message, using something like ‘I apologized’ and ‘If you don’t mind…’ It’s funny because he spoke very differently, and Senku actually grinned at himself on this contrast, his chest aching a bit. Gen always had those sweet-tuned voices, like he took nothing seriously. He never even once angry when Senku threw some mean words to him.

God, Senku felt so restless now, even though he had works to do. Mostly because tonight’s another late lab session with only he and Chrome, and Chrome’s kept asking about Gen.

“When will he be back?” Chrome asked, after Senku explained that _no, it’s not that he ended things with Gen, it’s just Gen’s on tour and that’s why he’s available for his friends recently_.

“In twenty six days, thirteen hours and four minutes.” Senku replied flatly.

“Wow,” Chrome blinked, “Only four days passed and you’re already like this?”

“Like what?” Senku threw Chrome’s a piercing gaze.

“Like, a very restless mess.”

“I am not restless.” He was. It’s late, and what he’s been keeping inside about Gen was leaking out ugly. No thanks to Chrome.

Chrome’s next questions hit him like a storm, “Did you miss him?”

“What?” Senku turned his head abruptly at Chrome, “There’s nothing to be missed about. I said it to you repeatedly; we are not going out or anything.”

Chrome looked at him weird, like he knew something Senku didn’t.

“Just the sex.” Senku shrugged, “It’s just, the sex with him is always so amazing, so, yeah. That part of him was definitely being missed.”

“Okaaay, sureeee.” Chrome was being so annoying, Senku would punch him if he didn’t have a physical level of one’s water flea. Chrome picked up his phone and tapped something on his screen, “Anywaaaay. When I got cru –I mean, when I’m curious about someone, I usually checked out their social media profile. It’s an actual cure… or maybe it made it worse, but it helps a lot.”

Senku shifted closer to Chrome, examining his friend typing on Gen’s name in Instagram’s search bar. Gen’s account page popped up in a second, and Chrome proceed to press on Gen’s profile picture, “Gen must have updated every day since he’s on tour. Look!” The app load them a video of Gen’s laughing face to the screen, telling his audience he’s going to try to eat in that famous five Michelin star street restaurant in Bangkok.

Seeing Gen’s face, Senku felt like he’s being washed over with something –_fuck, is it like a relief? What’s he being relieved for?_

_“I think I’ll be ordering the crab omelet, after all!”_ Gen, wearing a creamy white linen shirt with a sunglasses hung on its low collar, grinned to the camera, and turned to ask a man beside him, _“What you’ll be having, Ukyo?”_

The Ukyo guy, blond hair adorned in sophisticated straw hat and dressed in soft blue Hawaiian shirt with tropical-fishes pattern on it and its sleeves folded up, hummed, _“I wonder…”_

Gen decided for him, _“Ukyo will have pad thai and we will share!”_

_“What?! I never said that!”_

The video ended with Gen laughing on pouting Ukyo. Who’s that Ukyo? Must be someone from Gen’s team. Senku nudged on Chrome’s elbow, “Where’s the rest? Nothing more?”

“No, he did just these videos for today.” Chrome were now looking around Gen’s posts, “He had some highlights about yesterday’s trip, though…”

“Let me see.” Senku grabbed Chrome’s phone swiftly and fiddled around. Just some photos of Gen waiting in the airport. He recorded his team in the boarding longue, some were asleep with their head on their bag. Apparently they got a very early flight, and Gen was just arrived today. Senku scrolled down to the rest of Gen’s posts. He updated a lot of food photos. There’re a lot of that Ukyo guy picture, too, so much to Senku’s (denied) irk.

Before he could tap to any of the posts and read its captions, Chrome snapped his phone back from Senku’s grip, “Dude, use your own phone.” The brunette’s face then lightened up, “Oh, maybe now’s the time for you to finally make a social media account!”

“Nope, no.” Senku spun his chair back to his place behind the table.

“We can finally tag you in our posts!”

“That’s,” Senku pointed his finger to Chrome, “What I didn’t want the most.”

***

Senku kept it a secret to Chrome –and to anybody’s alive he swear –but as soon as he arrived at home, he registered immediately to Instagram. He stumbled upon the username for a while, until finally decided on @dr_0104. He left the profile picture blank, skipped offers of features impatiently and quickly searched for Gen’s profile in his feed.

Gen updated his 24-hours-limited profile video (_Instagram Story_, Senku noted, _Instastories for short, that’s the name._) while Senku’s on his way back from lab. It started with Gen’s shooting a view of his hand holding a small fireworks against a starry sky of the shore. Seemed like he and his team decided to stroll around the beach after their dinner.

Senku was just staring blankly until several seconds before the video ended, Gen flipped the camera and smiled onto them. The video finished, the app popped back to Gen’s profile, and Senku’s lying down on living room’s sofa with his heart throbbing loudly against his chest. He played that last video again, found out that he could pause it if he hold his tap. Senku pressed his thumb on the screen, freezing Gen’s smile to the display. Slowly, he reached down with his free hand, unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand under his briefs.

He closed his eyes. He dug into his memories with Gen, that one time when Gen appeared on the door only dressed in big wool sweater and a lacy black panties. He’s panting with flushed face, calling out to Senku with such needy, breathy voice, _“S-Senku-chan. Come on in~“_

“Gen…” Senku rolled the name out his tongue shakily.

They moved to bed with tangling limbs and tongue, and as he lied Gen down onto the sheet, Senku took his time admiring the silk material that barely covered up Gen’s raging boner, peeking behind the thin, lacy rim, already leaking pre-cum from its tips. He nudged aside the thong string clinging on the pucker of Gen’s ass and found something even better –it’s a vibrating plug, which Gen of course inserted in by himself.

_“I just want to be so ready for you.” Gen sighed, “I cannot wait.” _

Senku hissed, stroking faster.

Gen was trembling when Senku pulled the plug out, and moan delightfully as it’s quickly replaced it with Senku’s impatient dick. They never completely removed the panties –_Senku rubbed harder on this_ –He wrapped his palm around Gen’s pale thigh, pushing it down to his bare, reddening chest. Gen looked at him with his eyes dark with lust and a teasing smile on his lips, which quickly wrecked into a breathy scream as Senku pushed his way in. He’s always felt so good for Senku, engulfing him with the warmness of his tight slit, rolling back as intense as Senku pound his way in.

_“Senku, oh God!”_

Gen’s pinching his own nipples. Fuck. He did, Senku didn’t remember it wrong. Gen loved attention to his nipples –those soft pinkish nubs that’s just to pretty to be owned by male, and Senku always gave them as much. He loved feeling of them hardening under his fingers, perking against his tongue, bruising between his teeth.

_“Senku, it feels so good –!”_

The sound of their body slapping against each other was echoing in Senku’s ear. It was fused with the creaking of bed as they rocked faster, Gen’s cry out of his name repeatedly, and his own harsh breath. Gen’s close –Senku knew it because he titled his head up, eyes shut tight and lips trembling… and in seconds, there he was, body curved upwards as he spurted out wildly, pale body now flushed pink to the tip of his ear, high-pitched moan calling out his name.

_“S-Senku-chaan…!”_

Senku came with a shudder to his palm. He took a minute to regain his breath and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his house’s living room, then put up his phone to his sight, screen’s still displaying Gen’s profile feed. It’s ridiculous. Damn, Senku’s being weird. He’s horny just now? By looking at Gen’s blurry smile? Why not when Minami invited him a week ago, huh?

Senku growled. He then pondered a bit. Minami. He wondered if she’s still interested. Without further thinking, he tapped open a chatting app where Minami added her own ID to Senku’s contact list that karaoke night. A green dot icon next to her displayed username notifying that she’s online.

He sent the said journalist a message: **_‘Hey. Are you home?’_**

Minami replied very quickly.

** _‘Senku! This is unexpected. I am now. Why?’_ **

** _‘Are you alone?’_ **

** _‘I’m with the girls. Why? Something happened?’_ **

Senku inhaled as he typed down, **_‘Can I come over?’_**

This time, Minami took more time to response. Senku proceed to take off his pants and washed his hand as he waited for the typing sign to stop blinking. When it finally did, Minami’s reply was,

** _‘I sent them home so yeah, now I’m alone!’_ **

Senku replied hurriedly,

** _‘I’m coming. Send me your address.’_ **

***

Minami’s shared flat was so-so, but her room was pretty. It’s tidy, the bedroom wall painted in soft pink, same color of sheet and cover dressed her bed which headboard covered with bunch of various-shaped pillows. They’re combined with rustic brown wooden furniture –her writing desk, dressing table and wardrobe, and a small bookcase with small television on top of it –and a round broken-white fluffy rug covering half of the floor’s surface. She got small pots of succulent placed by her room window and a big pot of Monstera next to her desk. The only thing that out of place was set of photography equipment stored beside her cupboard, black and bleak compared to other things in the room. Senku stepped inside the room and welcomed with smell of sweet perfume and cosmetics, and a shy white Maltese with a pink bow on her head nosing around Senku’s legs.

“That’s Maru, and please be seated! Do you want something to drink?” Minami offered a smile with her pink, glossy lips –looked like she put on light make-up before Senku came.

“No, no need.” Senku folded his jacket on top of a fuchsia-colored beanbag near the door. Let’s do this, proved something he didn’t even know what, and got this over with, he thought.

Senku was taking off his fanny pack when his ears caught familiar voice from the turn-on television. He froze at the sight Gen on the screen, talking animatedly to the camera. He was about to perform and just talking to the host about his upcoming shows. Senku couldn’t help but notice how he’s dressed in royal blue suit with bountiful vintage floral pattern that supposed to look ridiculous on any living being ever, but instead Gen just look gorgeous and extremely breathtaking, _fuck_.

It must be that stupid show featuring Gen that Chrome talked about, obviously a re-run because the real Gen’s now in foreign country.

“Oh, I was just watching, but of course we can turn it off,” Minami said quickly, grabbing a remote from her bed side. Senku halted her abruptly, “No! No! I-It’s okay!”

Minami raised an eyebrow on Senku. Senku turned awkwardly to her, “Um, drink. Drink will be good. Thanks.” He still could feel Minami’s eyes bore to his back as she walked out to the kitchen, but he’s too busy staring at Gen’s act.

Gen’s done with the chatter, now smoothly walking across the stage to his desk under the spotlight.

“So, recently, I’m getting interested in science.” Gen stated grandly –Senku blinked on this, “Certainly, it’s really sorcerers’ biggest enemy, but I’m thinking of maybe, we can make a peace a little. And maybe… I can start by writing a letter to them, what do you guys think?”

The audience cheered as a big paper on standing easel brought on to the stage. Gen hummed, titled his head, “What do you think I’m supposed to write with? Any of you have pen?” He asked to the show’s celebrity guests. They’re just offering him confused smile, so he sighed, “Oh, never mind. I’ll just do it myself, then.” He rubbed his index finger against his thumbs and smoke appeared from their edges, prompting cheers and gasps among the crowd.

Senku’s grin grew wider when Gen continued with lighting up a flame with quick motion of hand, then holding it on his palm. More gasps and disbelief filled the room, and camera zoomed to Gen’s shady smile. He then opened his mouth as if he’s trying to speak something, only to blow up the fire larger. The crowd boomed with applause and laugh, while Gen’s covering his mouth, creating a shocked face as if the earlier fire-breathing was totally intentional. Senku laughed. It’s cute.

“Anyway~ let’s start this letter already.” Gen put out the fire and turned to stroke his finger upon the paper –but nothing traced out on the surface. He put on puzzled face, spun his head around the room to the audience who shared similar expressions, expecting he could actually write with the tip of his finger. Gen paced around his performing desk, “This is weird, I usually _totally_ able to write with only my fingers.” Some audience caught the joke and offered a scattered laugh, but mostly fell silence, watching with grimace at the probability of Gen actually failing his own trick.

Senku scoffed. There’s no way Gen failed. He watched on as Gen moved to the side of his giant canvas, shaking his head, “How embarrassing. Let’s just burn up this useless letter.” He lighted a part of paper on fire, and form of letters burned up while the rest of paper stay intact. The crowd’s back with their cheering –some even up on their feet, clapping and whistling, while Gen fake an surprised face, pointing on his burning paper, “Oh, there it is!”

The letters were ‘I BET YOU CAN’T DO THIS’ and it’s actually part when Senku laughed the loudest. The audience didn’t seem to care about what’s written as they’re already plenty excited by Gen’s tricks, but Senku believed that the letter was the entire point. It was pretty genius, too –at first glance, it could be taken as a joke: Gen’s supposed to make friend with science, but ended up boasting to it in his letter. But on the deeper level, it’s a pure sarcasm, because every tricks Gen had done were all science-based!

The smoking fingers was a very simple trick of creating friction to vaporize phosphorus into what appeared to be smoke. Hand-held fireballs and fire-breathing were even simpler, done everywhere by extreme show performers, though a lot of practice and safety measure must be needed to do it. And the fire letter was child’s play with potassium nitrate on bigger scale. They’re all science experiments, arranged and performed charmingly with storytelling and Gen’s skillful acting.

Gen bowed down with a smile while audience were still applauding. Kamura-san, the show’s host, practically half-ran to beside him, face excited, “Asagiri Gen! That’s awesome! Playing with fire literally, aren’t we?”

Gen laughed along with the crowd on the commentary.

“It’s a brand new act, right? I’ve never saw you do this before.”

Gen nodded, smiling, “Well yeah! Lately, I befriend a scientist, and sometimes he told me what he did and it always sounds super cool. So, I’m thinking of using it in my tricks, and tonight’s show is the result.”

Kamura-san’s jolly face lightened up even mre, “Oh, so all of the tricks we saw before were science-based?”

“Yes! Some were a bit dangerous though, so please do not try at home!” Gen warned to the camera. Kamura-san joined him glancing seriously to the camera, and it zoomed in to their faces dramatically, spurring few laughs from the audience. Then he’s back to his smiley self, patting Gen on the back, “Anyway, that’s really cool! I bet your friend will be so proud of you!”

“No, no, no!” Gen laughed, shaking his hand, “He will definitely say they’re all just children science projects, or something!”

** _“Senku.”_ **

Senku jolted back to reality. He looked away from television to find visibly irritated Minami sitting on the bed, holding Maru in her hand. She snapped, “Are we going to do it or not?”

“Oh.” Senku replied lamely. He palmed his forehead, feeling a bit lost, “I-I. Um, I think I’m going home.”

Minami rolled her eyes. She jumped off her bed, gathering Senku’s stuffs and pushed them into Senku’s arm, then practically _shoved_ Senku’s out from her bedroom. She spat a vengeful, “Do not message me again, ever.” before slamming the door right before Senku’s nose.

Senku realized there’re now some people gathering around the dinner table near the kitchen, and they’re all looking at Senku curiously. He bowed his head awkwardly to them, and stepped outside the flat quickly.

The elevator doors of Minami’s flat was placed between walls of mirror and Senku was standing in front of it, waiting for it to ding, and only then realized that his face was flushed red. He’s staring at himself, a bit surprised but not actually questioning. Because it’s obvious why –just then, he was crushing on Asagiri Gen so hard. That sly-smiled, dangerously gorgeous, amazingly talented and mind-blowingly good at what he do Asagiri Gen, whom just created a whole act based upon his meeting with Senku.

God, Senku missed Gen so much it’s painful.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than usual (like 1000 words less...), sorry about that! >_<  
Super thanks to www.thoughtco.com for reference of fire magic tricks I used here :))


End file.
